multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hox
The Hox are the largest race in The Thetan collaboration. They sent a fleet originally meant to aid the Auctors and Mykarians, but switched sides after they realized what The Order was about to do. They attempted to aid the NVDE, but failed in doing so. Physiology No one has ever seen a Hox and lived to tell the tale, the physical appearence is constructed from body parts found on the battlefield. They are Completely covered in hard to remove armor most of the time, and somehow can tell each other apart, possibly using electronic indentification tags. It is known they are 4 limbed humanoids.the Humanlike shape is drastically different under the armor. They have gills and fins, likely from evolving in a forested area prone to flooding, and are were at some point amphibious, although for their size their gills had to have been much longer, and they were unlikely to be able to stay underwater for extended periods of time. Hox are Usually about 2 meters tall, and about 40 centimeters at the waist. Wrists are fully rotational. Elbows are ball and socket joints, and thus can rotate 360 degrees. Reproduction Little is known of their reproduction process other than them being sexual. They only remove armor for this purpose. Technology Being interuniversal, they adopted many species' technology, even improving it. They have many vehicles, and large spaceships with powerful mass drivers and orbital weapons. They are attempting a Irihil esque warp shield, accelerating, creating a ring of space that causes any particles to enter it to orbit it at incredibly high speeds. The main problem is energy consumption, and attempts are being made to harvest energy made from impacts inside the warped space. Transportation Hox ground ships are always unmanned, as to prevent casualties. Most have graphene hulls, with some nanodiamond plating, so they can be protected from low-velocity shots. They move using either legs or wheels, both designed to gain plenty of traction in all sorts of terrain. Wheels are familiar, and are the older form, relying on axles and other parts to move. Depending on the size, They can have up to 20 wheels, but are segmented to turn every 3-4 wheels or so to allow maneuverability. Different sizes of ships can have different energy sources, from simply having a few combustion engines to multiple laser-based fusion reactors. Ground Vehicles The most common military land vehicle seen is the small tactical assault tank, or ST-AT for short. These are wheeled, and powered by combustion engines. They are rectangular, with many obtrusions to allow turrets. Each one measures around 4-5.5 meters long, and have railguns, occasionaly energy weapons or particle beams, and multiple miniguns. Their front has multiple spikes to skewer or ram enemies at high speeds, which can near 75 kilometers per hour. They have three wheels on each side, and each pair has 2 compressed combustion engines. Almost 60% of the interior space is for ammunition, so rarely run out of bullets. These accompany small groups of soldiers in firing support, but can also be seen having their own squadrons. The next most common is the medium tactical assault tank, or MT-AT for short. These each have five wheels on each side, so have two segments, one with two wheels, which is at the back and houses most of the machinery and the power sources, and one with three, which is bulkier and houses ammunition. They measure around 6.5-9.5 meters long each, with far more weaponry. They have several railguns, railcannons, lasers and masers, missiles, and usually lead multiple ST-AT's. They provide firing support for squadrons and platoons, arriving in either small numbers or large masses. The back houses a fridge-sized laser nuclear reactor, 2 meters long and 1 meter in other dimensions. Large tactical assault tanks, or LT-AT's, provide siege support and lead large squads of MT and ST-AT's. They have eleven wheels on either side, so are separated into three segments, two large ones on either end with four wheels multiple guns, and a central one with three wheels, housing two laser-fusion reactors. They are 11-15 meters long, with almost twice the amount of weaponry as an MT-AT. They have multiple masers, and provide most firing on enemy troops, burning through even the highest-grades of titanium quickly and boiling organics. Another series of tanks are anti-structural tanks, designed to take down buildings and bases. The first in these series is the small anti-structural assault tank, or the SAS-AT. This progresses to the MAS-AT, then the LAS-AT. These operate much like tactical assault tanks, except that their armory includes more railcannons and lasers than anything else. They are backed up by AT's, so that they are not destroyed by personell. They are slightly larger, with small ones being 5-7 meters long, the medium-sized ones are 7-11 meters long, and the large ones are 13-16.5 meters long. There is also a series of large tank fortresses, abbreviated to TC-TF, or tactical combat tank fortresses. They are 15.5-40 meters long, but most are in the 25-35 meter range. Unlike most other series, they are not specialized, and can do almost anything other series can. The last series is the anti-aircraft tank series, which only has two forms- small and large. They are abbreviated SAAT or LAAT as anti-aircraft tank, but are not classed as assault tanks as much as tactical defence. They have masers and lasers, with precision railcannons and railguns. They have some anti-personel weapons, but mainly stay sessile in hidden locations. SAAT's measure from 4 to 9 meters long, while LAAT's are 10-15 meters long. ST-AT Classes ST-AT's are small assault tanks used for fire support and travel in small squads, led by MT-AT's. *Beda tanks are far faster than most, but as a result have lighter weaponry. They are 4.25 meters long, mainly focusing on flatter landscapes and roads. Other dimensions are that they are 2 meters tall, and 2.3 meters wide, resulting in a mass of around 3 tons. They have more powerful engines, so use skewering methods more often. Their weapons include 2 small miniguns, one central minigun, 3 small railturrets, and one mortar cannon. Spikes on this vehicle are tipped with nanodiamond, and can charge plasma around itself to destroy skewered troops. Their armor is around 2.2 inches thick, but have a less powerful repulsor field. *Jileuda tanks are the main strike force of the type, so have multiple advanced guns. They are 5.04 meters long, and focus on the urban battlefield, often plowing straight through buildings. Also, they are 2.2 meters tall, and 3 meters wide, resulting in a mass of around 5 tons. They have shorter spikes, with many shock absorbers to allow building destruction. They are mounted with a tactical maser on the right side, with two anti-materiel railcannons on the left. They have four small miniguns, one mortar cannon, and two missile pods. Their hull is 3.5 inches deep on average, and have a powerful frontal repulsor field. *Jeoldan tanks focus on anti-vehicle defence, holding the line against other small tanks. They are 4.8 meters long, 2.05 meters tall, and 2.5 meters wide, resulting in a mass of around 4 tons. They are armed with a central tactical laser, one missile pod, a light railcannon, and two small miniguns for defence. Their frontal hull is made of graphene and nanodiamond, so can ram oncoming vehicles at up to 80 kilometers per hour. They can plow through most defence, and can smash large enemy tanks. Their armor is, on average, 3 inches thick, below their repulsor field. *Namui tanks are stealthier, with more precision weaponry to destroy enemy troops. They are the smallest deployed Hox ships, only reaching 4 meters long. They have a single laser in the center, one heavy minigun on either side, and two missile pods. Other dimensions show that they are 1.83 meters tall and 2 meters wide, resulting in a mass of 2.6 tons. They have two classes - Namui-1 and Namui-2, while the Namui-2 uses matter which bends light around it to remain invisible, while the Namui-1 simply uses a device to loop back emissions and not give off heat. *Bunswae tanks are the largest of its type, at 5.5 meters long. They are deployed on large battlefields, to act as blitzkreig tanks, running at its enemy after its ammo has been reduced to 4%. It then smashes into other tanks, detonating with a high explosive charge equivalent to 200 kilograms of TNT. Other dimensions are that they are 3 meters tall and 3.9 meters wide, resulting in a mass of 6 tons. It is armed with 2 tactical masers, each with two co-axial miniguns. It also has a large array of missiles, each of the three pods having a total of 200 missiles to fire. Their armor is 4.9 inches thick, below a thick repulsor field. MT-AT Classes *Naelyo tanks are designed to lead squadrons of Jileuda tanks, and can take down defence with ease. They are 8.4 meters long, 5 meters tall, and 6.5 meters wide, resulting in a mass of around 17 tons. They can also act as blitzkreig tanks, but far less often. Their charge can be high explosive or nuclear, HE ones with 600 kg of TNT and nuclear ones being 100 tons of TNT. They are armed with 3 tactical masers, one in the center of the vehicle, with the side ones aided with one anti-materiel railcannon each. They also have four small miniguns on each side, with two placed co-axially to larger miniguns, resulting in 2 large miniguns. Their armor is 6 inches thick, with a powerful repulsor field. *Mandeul tanks are used more often on the urban theater, with high maneuverability and far more offensive strategies. They are each 7.3 meters long, 4.3 meters tall and 5 meters wide, resulting in a mass of around 11 tons. They are more rounded than specialized in weaponry, with one maser, two mortar cannons, a squasher railcannon, two small miniguns on either side, six missile pods, and two anti-materiel railcannons. Missile pods are all located on the top, so are fired at an angle to provide accuracy. Their armor is 5.3 inches thick, but have a less advanced repulsor field. In this tank's case, the wheels are replaced with extendable legs, so they can walk above the ground by stretching their legs in such a way that they touch the walls of two parallel buildings. *Ahob tanks are used as anti-defence tanks, with nine missile pods. They are 7.7 meters long, 4.6 meters tall and 5.4 meters wide, resulting in a mass of 13.6 tons. Other than their missile pods, they have a single mortar cannon, two light miniguns and a heavy minigun. One of the light miniguns are placed co-axially to the heavy minigun, while the other one is a frontal weapon. Their armor is around 5.7 inches thick, but have thin repulsor fields. *Hadeu tanks are far more defensive, with thick armor and a strong repulsor field. They are quite large, at 7.9 meters long, 4.75 meters tall, and 5.55 meters wide, thus they are 11.75 tons. Their main weaponry is two tactical lasers and one small minigun on either side, as they are more defensive. Their armor is around 6.7 inches thick, and they have a very strong repulsor field. In the case of this tank, the wheels are replaced with caterpillar tracks to gain traction if hit. *Pagoe tanks are the largest of its type, and is designed for anti-structural aid. Because of this, they have to be very big, at 9.5 meters long, 5.34 meters tall, and 6.4 meters wide, so they are around 20 tons. They are armed with four anti-materiel railcannons, two on the top and one on either side. The side ones have a co-axial heavy minigun. The center has a solid impact railcannon, designed to destroy buildings, and they also have two tactical lasers and a single tactical maser. Five missile pods are seen, for both offense and defence. Their armor is around 7.8 inches thick, but their repulsor fields are not as strong as Hadeu tank fields. *Palli tanks are quite small, but very fast. They are 6.7 meters long, 4 meters tall, and 4.1 meters wide, and are shaped in a far more streamlined shape to allow speed. They weigh around 10 tonnes, but can reach speeds nearing 240 km/h. However, they have to be lightly armed, with flatter weapons being more common. The front has a maser, with a co-axial heavy minigun. The other weapony is that they have 3 missile pods. Their armor is 4 inches thick, beneath a thin repulsor field. LT-AT Classes *Geol tanks are extremely large, reaching around 13.67 meters long, 8.1 meters tall, and 8.7 meters wide. Because of this, they weigh around 25 tonnes, so can only reach speeds of around 70 km/h. They rely on a main weapon, a maser with two co-axial miniguns. The entire ship is built around this, with up to 50% of the fusion reactor's energy being pumped into this. They also have two heavy miniguns per side, ten missile pods, and two tactical lasers. They have both a wheel and leg mode, allowing themselves to maneuver in the most advanced of terrain or urban battlegrounds. However, their armor depletes their maneuverability, since it is almost 9 inches thick. They have a standard-issue heavy repulsor field. *Jangso tanks are also large, but have more sections than the standard LT-AT. This allows them to navigate mountains and cramped alleys. Their dimensions are as follows: they are 12.38 meters long, 7 meters tall, and 5 meters wide to provide maneuverability. They are 18 tonne vehicles, but their aerodynamics allow them to reach speeds of 150 km/h in open terrain. Unlike most others of its type, it has no main weapons, instead being dotted with anti-personel weapons. They have a total of eight heavy miniguns, two on the front and three on either side, two solid squasher railcannons and two solid impactor railcannons, several missile pods, and a total of six light masers and two light lasers. Their repulsor field is more reliable, as the armor is around 5.4 inches thick. *Jageun tanks are highly tactical LT-AT's, designed to dominate a partially open field. Each are 13.2 meters long, 7.5 meters tall, and 6.67 meters wide. Because of this, they are 21.7 tonnes, so they can only reach speeds of 100 km/h in fully open terrain. They have multiple frontal weapons, with few defences to provide advanced attack measures. They are mainly anti-personell. Ten large miniguns dot the sides and front, to destroy organic soliders, 4 missile pods, 2 solid impactor railcannons (each with a co-axial rapid-fire railgun), 4 light masers, and 1 superheavy maser. Their armor is around 7.89 inches thick, but have a light repulsor field to prevent accidental structural damage. *Keun tanks are the largest LT-AT's, designed to destroy enemy vehicles and walking fortresses. Since they are the largest of their kind, they are 15.5 meters long, 9.33 meters tall, and 13.04 meters wide to allow a place where soldiers can reside. They weigh over 32 tonnes, greatly oversizing any others of its kind. Because of their immense size, they can fit more weaponry, but require three fusion reactors. Their weapons include one heavy maser and one light maser, each with a co-axial heavy minigun. They also have around twelve missile pods, ten mortars, three solid penetrator cannons, and a solid squasher railcannon. Multiple miniguns dot the sides to keep infantry at bay while it takes out large constructs and vehicles. Their armor is around 10 inches thick, and have a heavy repulsor field. The crew quarters have screens which are powered by microcameras on multiple sides of the vehicle. Aquatic Vehicles and Aircraft Aquatic vehicles are less common, and can operate as submarines. They use mass-lowering systems to rise to the surface, and have multiple fusion reactors. There are only two varieties, SAV's, submarine assault vehicles, and SAAV's, submarine anti-aircraft vehicles. Both can measure from 30-100 meters long, and have multiple railcannons and missiles. Assualt submarines are designed to destroy coastal cities, while anti-aicraft use sub-relativistic railcannons to destroy planes. They have anti-aquatics weapons, such as torpedoes and underwater railguns. Aircraft are quite common on Hox battlefields, but not as common as ground troops. There are two series, anti-personel and bombers. Both can measure from 2-13 meters long, and use ramjets to travel, with laser-fusion reactors to power other devices. Small anti-personel tactical aircraft, or SAP-TAC's, are the most commonplace aircraft. They measure from 2-4 meters long, and have multiple small lasers, rapid-fire railguns and miniguns. They are designed for precision strikes, attacking officers and small squadrons. MAP-TAC's are next, measuring from 4.5-6 meters long. They take out larger groups of soldiers with masers and lasers, and multiple railcannons. They are designed to be very sleek, and use mass-adjustment systems to travel at hypersonic velocities. Large groups of Hox soldiers are usually accompanied by these, do destroy small enemy vehicles and artillery. LAP-TAC's, or large anti-personel tactical aircraft do large, sweeping attacs against large armies. They use up to 2 GW heavy masers with aperture sizes of around 35 millimeters to have advanced masers, and boil organics. They also have mass-adjustment technology, and can travle even aster than MAP's. Each measures from 6.5-9.5 meters long. The largest of the series is the GAP-TAC, or gigantic anti-personel tactical aircraft. They each measure from 10-13 meters long, and have many precision weapons. They use ramjets, and ocassionally ramjet fusion, and mass-adjustment to accelerate to up to 20 times the speed of sound. Each has a main maser, powered by a laser-fusion reactor, which has 10 GW of power and an aperture size of 0.17 meters, creating large concentrations of energy. Bombers only have two forms, the SATB and LATB, small aerial tactical bomber and larger variety. They drop nuclear or high explosive bombs. Culture Hox are an atheistic race with them making up 97% of the population. They have a ten day week split into 5 days of work and 5 days for break. Abstract art is very popular with the public. The goverment cleverly adopted Valec UVs linked to computers, with Most of them are used by civillians as entertainment while fighting their enemies at the same time. The more skilled a player is the better equipment and more important battles they are allowed to participate in. In the event not enough civillians are logged into a battle, then it will be handeled by a shipboard crew memeber standing by. this is viewed as good fun, although some find it disgusting. This allows Hox to keep a solid family unit by many people still helping war efforts and remaining home, most soldiers are pilots and ship maintenence. Hox celibrate several holidays, such as Unification day. It is celerated in rememberance of the formation of the Unified Hox Goverment. On this day Hox Goverment buildings are opened to the public and large feasts are thrown. Food is arranged in the Goverment emblem. Hox show little regard for funeral celebrations, usually simply burying the body is proper courtesy. Nobles have more lavish funerals; water ribbons addorn the coffin. His/her armor is layed beside it. Several bombs are then set off, vaporizing the body and melting the armor. Shortly before this many fireworks go off and the ribbons are ejected outside of the blast radius into the sky, coming into view. The Ribbons represent tears, while the fireworks represent fire burning the way for new life. Economy The most comomon type of job is a factory job. Weapon factories have very good conditions. The lower the technology being manufatured is in general, the poorer conditions. Antimatter facilities are incredibly dangerous however, and only the most skilled engineers are hired, as the slightest mistake could cripple the company. Most Military factories are goverment owned, consumer products are rarely goverment made on the other side of the spectrum. The largest consumer product company is a drug company, providing recreational and medical drugs. These are carefully regulated, albeit popular. Orgins The modern hox civilazation was founde roughly 500 years ago, which was the end of constant rebellion. They were able to rise above the chaotic early 200 years by combining with the old goverment. The Older goverment with the modern oone was able to quell the other rebellions, the last rebellion came to a close after a devastating battle on their home planet, with ruins still standing to this day. As soon as the dissentors fell the leaders of the current system were able to quickly seize power by quick suprise attacks and manipulation of media. When the ancient goverments leaders were killed and power was taken, the media convinced the public that the old goverment was planning on mass murdering of civillians. Shortly after a parliment was founded, roughly 50 years after a single culture was adopted. Psychology Hox tend to have a very strong sense of empathy. Hox tend to be very kind towards other species, as they usually see making many allies as the best way to survive, but this backfires occasionally as it did with their interference in the Pendulum war. Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Amphibians